


Love is not meant to be

by shiyakon



Series: Love is not meant to be [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, 普通人AU, 靈魂伴侶AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: Jason Todd從不相信靈魂伴侶。當然，他命中注定的靈魂伴侶也是。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Love is not meant to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這就是一篇愛情小說

Jason Todd從不相信靈魂伴侶。  
縱使他在12歲的時候就發現了自己右邊的腰側出現了一個看起來像是狼的圖騰，他知道這是他生命中伴侶的印記、一個提示。讓他知道他不會一個人孤獨的過完一生，但在犯罪小巷的成長環境，只能說那會讓一個12歲的孩子變得不再充滿夢想－－特別是非現實方面的。  
如今他已經25歲，至今他曾未遇過命中注定的那個靈魂伴侶－－除了很多年前碰上的那個中年男人曾經讓自己有過一瞬間的錯覺之外。  
Jason一如往常地把木製看板搬出店面，放到了店門外的人行道上。他一抬頭就看見巷尾那邊空了多年的店舖似乎掛上了一個新的招牌－－好奇心讓Jason往前了一點就為了看看那個新招牌上寫了些什麼，直到他看見了招牌上的那個圖騰。  
－－和自己腰側上的印記一模一樣的圖騰。  
操。  
這是Jason看見圖騰的第一個想法，接著他就見到了一個銀白色頭髮的壯碩中年男人走出了店面－－就算已經過了八年，Jason發誓自己也絕不可能認錯那個身影。  
他在對方轉身發現自己之前慌慌張張地跑回咖啡店。

／

_「Slade。」男人說，「如果你真的這麼堅持想知道我的名字的話。」他在少年不肯退讓的眼神下終究還是輸了，「我只是順手之勞，孩子。」_  
_「我知道。」Jason終於放開了拉住對方的手，「我只是想知道。」_  
_Slade看著低垂著頭的Jason一會，少年原本受傷的地方已經被護士做過了緊急處理。他知道眼前這個少年就是他命中註定的靈魂伴侶－－他不知道這個少年是否也知道，縱使這對Slade來說或許已經不再重要。_  
_「別再受傷了。」Slade最後選擇忽視自己內心希望能夠陪伴在少年身邊的渴望，他丟下了一句話，便頭也不回的轉身離開充滿消毒水味的急診室。_

／

Jason跑回咖啡店後迅速地將玻璃門關上，他背貼著玻璃門，試圖讓自己快要蹦出胸口的心臟稍微平靜一點。  
他從沒想過自己這輩子還會再次碰上Slade，畢竟那次在醫院的分別讓Jason覺得那就是他們第一次、也是最後一次的碰面。  
如果說自己的靈魂伴侶從沒主動和自己聯絡的話，這就代表了對方並不想要這層關係。那麼他也不需要，就算他的人生過得一團亂，他也是可以一個人活得好好的。  
去他媽的靈魂伴侶。

Jason吐了一口氣，他轉身將店門上的小牌子翻到了OPEN的那一面，接著打開了玻璃門。  
生活還是得過，他的店也必須繼續營業。

TBC,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然已經過了八年，但Slade沒有忘記對方那雙堅定的碧綠色眼眸、也不可能忘記自己此生的靈魂伴侶的長相。

當Wintergreen問他要不要一起去高譚開間拳擊館的時候，Slade沒想太多就隨口答應了。畢竟那段時間他得承認自己過得一蹋糊塗，他需要換個環境然後讓自己重新開始。  
所以他也沒有想到在走進路尾那間咖啡店的時候，抬頭就看到吧台裡站著八年前的那個少年－－雖然已經過了八年，但Slade沒有忘記對方那雙堅定的碧綠色眼眸、也不可能忘記自己此生的靈魂伴侶的長相。  
Slade沒有漏掉對方一閃即逝的動搖，但隨即少年便裝做第一次見到他的樣子開口。如果對方選擇這樣子做為一個重新開始的話，那他也尊重對方的決定。  
「歡迎光臨。」Jason看著走進店內的Slade開口，他盡量不讓自己動搖得過於明顯，對方很顯然也沒聽出他顫抖的語尾，這讓Jason在心中鬆了一口氣。  
「二杯美式，外帶。」Slade只是瞄了一點櫃台上的菜單後迅速地點了二杯咖啡。  
「好。」  
Jason點頭，轉身開始磨起咖啡豆。機器發出聲響的同時咖啡香也跟著溢滿在空氣之中，Jason偷瞄了Slade一眼－－他和八年前看起來幾乎一模一樣，唯一不同的大概就是多了右眼上的黑色眼罩。Jason忍住別一直盯著人家看－－縱使他實在是有滿肚子的疑問想要問問站在眼前的男人，但他跟對方可說是只有一面之緣的關係，再怎麼說這些問題都太過私人。  
那不是他可以問出口的問題。  
就在Jason開始把咖啡倒進外帶用的紙杯時，掛在店門上的鈴鐺叮噹作響，Jason一抬頭就看見穿著一身休閒襯衫搭深色牛仔褲的Dick走了進來。  
「嗨，小－－Slade？！」Dick開口正要向Jason打招呼的時候瞄到了站在吧檯旁的身影，他驚訝地喊出了對方名字，「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「我退休了。」Slade回。  
「來高譚？」Dick挑高了一邊眉，「你應該知道這不是一個好選擇？」  
「對我來說也許這是一個好選擇。」  
Jason在二人談話的同時一邊把Slade點的二杯咖啡放到他眼前，他有些好奇地來回看著Dick和Slade。  
「好吧。」Dick聳聳肩，「也許有機會可以再聊聊。」  
Slade拿走了咖啡，「或許吧，我在巷尾開了一家拳擊館。」他丟下了這句話後跟Jason點頭致意一下便離開了咖啡店。

「……你認識那個人？」在目送Slade離開自己的視線範圍後，Jason終於還是敵不過好奇心的開口問了Dick。  
「噢，對啊。Slade Wilson。之前有一段時間合作過，任務，你知道的。」Dick聳聳肩，接著便自動自發地坐上吧台旁的高腳椅，「我要一杯拿鐵，小翅膀。」  
「不要叫我小翅膀， ** _DICKIE_** 。」Jason瞪了笑嘻嘻的Dick一眼，「所以你和他合作的時候他就－－呃、少了一隻眼？」他一邊處理Dick點的那杯拿鐵一邊問。  
「嗯哼。」Dick點點頭，「聽說是他前妻打傷的，女人真可怕。」  
「你是該覺得可怕，想殺你的女人大概可以把整個高譚擠滿。」想起自家大哥的風流史，Jason只是回了他一個白眼順道把拿鐵放到Dick面前。  
Dick端起咖啡喝了一口，滿足地嘆了口氣，「所以？我難得看你對一個人感興趣？」他瞇細了眼看著依然沒什麼表情的Jason。  
「他在巷尾開了一間拳擊館，記得嗎？」Jason試圖提醒他的大哥，「這是敦親睦鄰。」  
「你才不會敦親睦鄰。」Dick毫不猶豫地吐槽。  
Jason只是哼了一聲，「我不知道布魯德海文的警察這麼閒。」  
「今天星期五！而我有休假！」Dick不滿的大聲抗議，「而且Alf叫我來帶你回家吃飯。」  
「放過我。」  
「省省吧，沒有人可以拒絕Alf。」Dick拿出了手機，「在確實的把你帶回莊園之前我可不會離開。」  
Jason重重地嘆了口氣。

/

「嗨，沙發。」Jason打開了位於咖啡店二樓的住家大門，習慣性地對著客廳的沙發打了聲招呼。在結束了韋恩大庄的家庭聚餐後，Jason拒絕了留在莊園過夜的提議，他今天太過疲憊，各種層面上。他疲憊地把背包放在沙發旁後便將整個人扔進沙發裡，他想起今天Dick在咖啡店裡說的那些話。  
Slade Wilson－－很好，他過了八年總算知道了對方的全名。  
已經離婚、被前妻弄瞎了一隻眼睛－－這就讓Jason有點意外了。  
照理來說靈魂伴侶應該是每個人的生命中只有一個，所以Slade曾經和另一個女人結婚，或許也有了小孩－－而那個人不是Jason Todd。好吧，看樣子Slade跟自己一樣不相信靈魂伴侶的說法。  
好吧。  
Jason下意識地摸了摸那個靈魂印記所在的地方，然後想起了Slade，他的靈魂伴侶。顯然他的靈魂伴侶壓根不想知道強制被綁定在他生命中的 _另一個伴侶_ 是誰－－好吧。

命運就是個婊子。  
但最大的錯誤就是Jason也不該有所期待。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「Jay，我來這麼久你連塊蛋糕屑都沒有招待我。」  
> 「閉嘴吧鳥寶寶。」Jason的回應是把他桌上的空咖啡杯又加滿了黑咖啡，「你喝免費咖啡還不夠嗎？」

Wintergreen在Slade打爆了第三個沙包後終於忍不住開口：  
「你還記得你有學生嗎？」Wintergreen連看都不用看就知道Slade的學生在10分鐘前進來後，看到Slade一臉憤怒 _猛揍沙包_ 的樣子就默默地縮在角落瑟瑟發抖。  
Slade終於停下了動作，他看了一眼場外的Wintergreen後又瞄了一眼默默站在角落的學生，「五分鐘後開始。」接著他終於放過可憐的沙包，走到了旁邊的休息區坐下，順手接過了Wintergreen丟來的瓶裝水。  
「很久沒看到你這麼暴躁了，」Wintergreen看了一眼默默喝水的多年好友，「遇到仇家？」  
Slade只是冷笑了一聲。  
「好吧。」Wintergreen不怕死地繼續開口：「遇到 _前女友_ 。」  
對方的回應只是把喝空的水瓶丟回去，接著一言不發地走向自己學生。  
看著Slade的反應，他知道他自己猜對了－－從一個星期前Slade買回了兩杯咖啡開始就一直是這個狀態。他已經很久沒看見Slade如此心神不寧（旁人看起來可能只是覺得Slade不知在哪吃了多少炸藥）的樣子，這挑起了他的好奇心，Wintergreen決定有空的時候來去巷尾那間咖啡店走一趟，看看到底是誰可以把Slade搞成這個樣子。

Wintergreen和Slade認識很長一段時間，當然對於好友的感情生活或是喜歡的女人類型他還算是略知一二。但他沒想到的是Slade對 _男孩_ 也有興趣。這真的讓Wintergreen感到意外了，畢竟Slade也是個已經結婚（雖然已經離婚）、有兩個孩子的男人，就常理來說大家都會覺得Slade Wilson只對女人有興趣。  
這是他走進距離自家開的拳擊館不到10分鐘路程的咖啡店，看見年輕的店員時第一個想法。  
他一推開玻璃門，吧台內的少年就立刻開口打了聲招呼－－看起來大約只有20幾歲，Slade都可以 _當他老爸了_ ，他們兩個是怎麼搞在一起的？Wintergreen努力壓下心中震驚的情緒，也和對方點了點頭。  
「菜單在這裡。」少年收起吧台上一邊的MENU推向Witergreen。  
「謝了。」他接下MENU，「呃、我是最近新開的拳擊館的老闆。」之一。  
「噢，」少年有些訝異的眨眨眼，「我還以為老闆是另一個。」  
Wintergreen聳聳肩，「算是合夥，你認識Slade？」  
「不。」對方皺了皺眉，迅速的反駁，「 **我不認識他。** 」  
「好吧。」大概又是一個麻煩的感情問題，Wintergreen很聰明的不再繼續追問下去。他看了看整間店內，雖然不大，但也是有幾個客人坐在店內，看起來生意不好也不壞。「一杯美式，外帶。」  
「好。」  
「噢，對了，我是Wintergreen。」Wintergreen搶在咖啡機開始發出吵死人的磨豆聲之前開口報上了自己的名字。  
「Jason。」Jason回，「這家咖啡店的老闆是我，如果你想知道的話。」  
大概是自己的態度過於明顯，Wintergreen有些不好意思地抓了抓臉，「我沒其他意思，只是你看起來很年輕。」  
「我知道。」Jason大概也是習慣了，他沒多說什麼，只是將裝好的咖啡遞給Wintergreen，他猶豫了一會，又拿起了放在旁邊的袋裝餅乾一起遞給對方，「這是招待。」  
「謝了，小子。」Wintergreen接過了咖啡和餅乾道了聲謝後便轉身離開。

坐在吧台旁邊已經觀察一陣子的Tim在Wintergreen離開之後終於放下手上的文件忍不住開口：  
「Jay，我來這麼久你連塊 _蛋糕屑_ 都沒有招待我。」  
「閉嘴吧鳥寶寶。」Jason的回應是把他桌上的空咖啡杯又加滿了黑咖啡，「你喝免費咖啡還不夠嗎？」  
「我有付錢。」  
「你就他媽只付了一杯的錢！」Jason忍不住往自家弟弟的腦門搧了一掌。

/

Slade在結束了一整天的課程，送走了依然對他感到十分害怕的學生後回到了辦公室，他在看見Wintergreen的辦公桌上放著對方根本不會吃的餅乾時是有些訝異的。  
「噢，你要嗎？」似乎是發現了好友盯著那個小餅乾的視線，Wintergreen在對方回話前又補上了一句，「咖啡店老闆招待的。」  
「咖啡店老闆？」  
「嗯哼。」Wintergreen指了指已經空了的咖啡紙杯，上面印著的店名很明顯就是他上星期光顧的那間咖啡店。「我得說，他比我想像中的年輕。說真的，Slade－－」  
Slade看向一臉認真的Wintergreen，等待對方的下一句話。  
「你什麼時候搞上人家的？」  
「 ** _我沒有搞上他！_** 」Slade咬著牙一字一字的回，如果對方不是認識他多年的話，他早就把Wintergreen的臉直接往桌上糊下去，「你腦袋裡到底裝了什麼！」  
「你表現得好像對方是你的 _前男友！_ 」  
「我跟他、沒有、任何、關係！」如果Slade手上有槍的話，他大概會認真考慮轟爛對方的大腦。  
Wintergreen困惑地看著Slade的反應，二人沉默了一陣子，最後Wintergreen像是想到了什麼一般『啊』了一聲。  
「我的老天啊。」他震驚地看向Slade的左手臂，那塊被衣服遮住的地方－－他在多年前曾經看過那個下面有一個印記，是一隻紅色的小麻雀。「他是你的 ** _靈魂伴侶_** 。」  
「他不是。」  
「他就 ** _是。_** 」Wintergreen反駁，「你以為我認識你多久了？」  
Slade沒有回話。  
「你打算怎麼做？」  
「不怎麼做。」Slade回，「你知道我不相信這個。」  
「噢對啊，你就是不相信。」Wintergreen翻了一個白眼，他伸手撈起Jason給他的餅乾丟向Slade，對方也就下意識地接了下來，「讓我們來看看命運會怎麼整你。」

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 命運就是個他－－媽－－的－－婊子。

**_命運就是個他－－媽－－的－－婊子。_ **

當Jason從超市冷藏櫃裡拿起一盒冰淇淋的時候正巧迎上Slade的目光時，他腦內第一個想法就是這個。  
Slade今天穿著合身的T恤（完全可以顯現出他的肌肉曲線，這有點色），下身穿著有些寬大的牛仔褲，再加上一件牛仔外套。很顯然Slade在看到他的時候也露出了驚訝的表情，他們都在高譚沒錯，他開的咖啡店離對方的拳擊館走路只有十分鐘的路程沒錯，但有必要連進超市買個東西都要碰到面嗎？  
「呃。」Jason尷尬地開口，一雙眼東張西望不知道該正視對方還是別這麼做，最後他只能把冰淇淋丟到推車裡，垂著眼打了聲招呼：「嗨。」  
「嗨。」顯然對方沒有Jason這麼尷尬，「好久不見。」好吧，這爛透了。Slade想。這簡直就是最糟糕的搭訕方法－－雖然他並沒有打算搭訕眼前這個少年，他們會在超市碰到純屬巧合。  
「拳擊館還順利嗎？」Jason想了上一次碰面的確是在二個星期前了，他努力地想了一點話題，最後還是只能拿這個來開場，簡直就跟『今天天氣不錯』一樣爛。  
「穩定發展。」Slade回，他瞄了一眼Jason丟在推車裡的東西，除了剛才那盒冰淇淋之外還有一些做料理用的新鮮食材。「你會做飯？」Jason推著推車離開冷藏櫃的時候Slade也很自然地就走在對方身旁。  
Jason走進放著各類麵粉的貨架，順手又拿了幾包麵粉丟進堆車裡，「我當然會做飯，或許你沒看菜單，但我的咖啡店裡也有提供簡單的食物。」  
「下次我會記得看一眼菜單。」Slade回，直到Jason停下腳步有些訝異地眨了眨眼看著Slade後他才意會到自己說了些什麼。  
該死的。和Jason聊天的感覺太過於自然，他下意識地就講了讓對方有所期待的話。  
「所以你還會來？」Jason問，他大概努力讓自己不要做出表情，但那雙閃閃發光的碧綠色眼睛還是洩漏了少年的情緒。而Slade發現自己沒辦法拒絕這個。  
「……會。」Slade發現他回話之後，那雙眼看起來更期待了－－他發揮了他常人的意志力才忍住自己不要把手放到對方頭上揉揉Jason的黑髮。  
Jason看起來心情更好了一點，「下次你來，我可以讓你嘗看看我做的義大利麵－－Jason Todd的特製餐點。」  
「我會期待的。」  
他們尷尬的時間大概只有剛碰到的前三分鐘，之後Slade和Jason彷彿已經認識很多年一樣自然地逛著超市。直到Jason把推車推到收銀台才發現他們的發展有點太過自然－－自然到Jason覺得Slade或許已經接受了自己就是他靈魂伴侶的事實。他偷瞄了一眼正在另一個收銀台結帳的Slade，中年男人看起來就像第一次來咖啡店的時候一樣，沒有任何特別的反應。也許他覺得自己就只是個－－有點遠的鄰居，而不是他的伴侶。可能他也不想要伴侶，基於他已經跟他前妻離婚的事實。  
Jason越想越消沉，但當他結帳完，抱著紙袋走到超市門口的時候發現Slade正站在那裡等他，這個小發現又讓Jason心情好了起來。  
「需要載你嗎？」Slade看著Jason抱了兩個紙袋走向自己的時候下意識地開口，當他發現少年閃亮的眼神後便立刻發現自己又說錯了話－－他今天還能說錯多少話。  
但Jason只是愣了一會後搖搖頭，「呃，我有車。」  
「好吧。」Slade暗自鬆了口氣，「下次見。」  
「下次見。」  
Jason和中年男人告別後便各自往不同的方向離開，他把裝滿東西的紙袋丟進副駕駛座後才緩慢地打開車門坐進了駕駛座。他想起剛才Slade說的下次見時不自覺的彎起嘴角，而且對方還問了需不需要載自己回去－－作為伴侶可能有些沉重（主要是對Slade），但或許、或許他們還能算是個朋友。

靈魂之友聽起來好像也不錯，Jason想。

/

Jason Todd從一開始就是個不坦率的孩子。這是Jason來到Wayne家時Dick所想的第一件事，那時候Jason才12、3歲，沒有多少孩子可以抗拒住在舒服大宅裡的誘惑，但Jason在經過了二年抗戰之後，最終還是搬出了Wayne家，獨自一個人在高譚生活，他還記得那時候Bruce對於這件事情有多難過－－雖然外表看不出來。但身為在Wayne家裡住最久、和Bruce相處最常的Dick當然是發現了這件事。  
Jason對自己築起的防護牆是那麼高又那麼厚，或許是小時候在犯罪小巷所成長的環境所導致，總之他的弟弟總是用著一副拒人於千里之外的態度面對所有人（包括Dick和其他的兄弟們）。  
所以當Dick再次走進Jason的咖啡店，就看到Slade面前的那盤義大利麵時，他感到 _非－－常－－_ 的不平衡。  
Dick也十分不客氣地硬是坐到Slade吧台旁邊的空位憤憤不平地開口：  
「小翅膀！我也要這個！」  
Jason只是冷冷地看了Dick一眼，隨後只端上一杯白開水。  
「嘿！」Dick不滿的大聲抗議，「為什麼Slade有？！他甚至才搬來高譚不過二個禮拜！」  
「因為他有付錢，你這個白癡。」  
Dick隨即掏出了皮夾放了二張鈔票到吧台上，「跟他一樣的。」他指了指Slade面前已經快要半空的義大利麵，「加一杯拿鐵。」  
「100鎂。」Jason在自家大哥開口抗議之前迅速的又補上了一句，「別忘了你很常來這裡白吃白喝。」  
Dick瞬間無話可說，他一邊喃喃著說這絕對是搶劫但還是默默地朝Jason遞上了100元。Jason理所當然、毫無愧疚之意的收下了錢後便轉身往後面的小廚房走了進去。Dick這時才轉頭瞪著正安靜的解決自己晚餐的Slade開口：  
「你為什麼在這裡？」  
「很顯然的，吃晚餐。」  
「少來了，Slade Wilson。」Dick重重哼了一聲，「不要以為我第一天認識你。你到底想對Jason幹什麼？」  
「沒打算做什麼。」Slade吃完最後一口，他放下餐具後開口。他的確是沒打算做什麼，只是沒辦法拒絕上一次Jason的邀約，所以他今天下班後，就在Wintergreen幸災樂禍的眼神下離開了拳擊館，接著來到了這裡解決自己的晚餐。「我在這裡生活，這家咖啡館離我的工作地點很近、加上有賣餐點，所以我來這裡解決我的晚餐。」  
Dick很顯然的完全不相信Slade說的話，他瞇細了一雙深藍色眼眸，壓低了聲音，語帶警告地朝Slade開口：  
「如果你敢傷害Jason－－我可不會輕易放過你。」  
就在Dick講完這句話的同時，Jason也端著他那份義大利麵走回了吧台，查覺到二人之間有些不穩的空氣，Jason有些困惑地看了看他們，「你們怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼，老同事打個招呼。」Dick立刻換上了Dick Grayson的招牌笑容。  
「是嗎。」  
在Jason把義大利麵放到Dick面前的同時，Slade跟著站起身，「義大利麵不錯。」  
「噢、呃、謝謝。」Jason笑了笑，他盯著Slade準備要離開的身影，在對方打開店門前忍不住開口：「下次見？」  
「……下次見。」Slade沉默了一會，在離開前丟下了這句話，他當然也沒注意到在聽見自己的答案時Jason那雙期待的綠色雙眼。

而坐在一旁的Dick在看到二人的互動後－－他當然沒有漏掉Jason眼底那抹期待的感情，但Dick從警多年來的直覺告訴他，他必須做點什麼來保護他的弟弟。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我赫然發現有點OOC以至於後面卡稿了該怎辦(燈愣  
> 或許會暫停更新一陣子(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _所以。_ Tim有些崩潰地盯著眼前歇斯底里的大哥。 _這就是為什麼Dick會在星期日的早上八點就來挖他起床的原因。_

_所以。_ Tim有些崩潰地盯著眼前歇斯底里的大哥。 _這就是為什麼Dick會在星期日的早上八點就來挖他起床的原因。_  
「Tim，你有在聽嗎？」Dick伸出一手搖了搖看起來就是想睡到不行的三弟肩膀，但他也沒有要讓Tim回到被窩睡回籠覺的意思，反而繼續說了下去，「所以我覺得Jason不能跟Slade在一起。他太－－ _太危險了_ ，對Jason來說！」  
「聽聽你說的話，簡直跟Bruce一模一樣。」Tim嘆了口氣，「Jason已經成年了，你應該沒忘記。我想這方面他是個可以自己做決定的大人－－我也相信大紅會做出對的選擇－－」  
「不！」Dick大聲的打斷了Tim接下來要說的話，「我當然會祝福他，除了跟Slade Wilson以外！」  
對於Dick的堅決態度讓Tim稍微清醒了一點，他忍不住盯著大哥困惑地開口：「為什麼？Slade做過什麼嗎？」他當然已經調查過Slade和Wintergreen的背景，但除了二人曾經任職於特種作戰部隊之外，Tim不覺得Slade有什麼需要被提防特別原因。  
Dick沉默了許久，Time甚至以為他能夠繼續回溫暖的被窩睡覺的時候他才開口。  
「……Slade對於－－對於殺人這件事情 _沒有任何罪惡感。」_  
Tim安靜了下來，他想起了Jason還沒有忘記在親生父親上發生的悲劇－－或許該說他也無法忘記。而那個犯人現在只是被關在監獄裡服刑、而且沒有被判除死刑。如果有任何一個機會的話，他想Jason應該會不顧一切代價的殺死那個犯人。  
「所以你擔心－－好吧。」Tim嘆了口氣，看著依然憂心忡忡的Dick，「我們都知道Jason不會忘記這件事，但我想Jason不會為了這件事情而利用誰，如果你擔心的是這個的話。」  
「我－－好吧。」Tim說的對，Jason不會為了這種事情而去利用別人，但另Dick擔心的還有另一件事。「……我很久以前有看到Jason的靈魂印記。」  
Tim眨了眨眼，「所以，Jason也有一個靈魂伴侶。」  
沒有靈魂伴侶印記的人很少見，但因為Jason從未提到（他看起來也不是相信這種事情的人），而他也沒有看過那個印記，所以Tim一直以為或許Jason就是沒有印記的那群少數人之一。  
「他的圖騰，跟那間拳擊館的代表圖騰一模一樣。」Dick說。  
「噢。」Tim立刻明白了Dick所說的言下之意，他伸手握了握依然滿臉憂心的Dick的手，「但我還是得說，我相信大紅會自己做出選擇。」  
Dick重重嘆了口氣：「……希望如此。」

/

Jason收掉了店內其中一桌的空杯空盤後轉頭看了看窗外，粗細不同的雨滴毫不留情地打在玻璃窗上，看樣子外頭的雨短時間是不會停了。他拿著空杯空盤走回櫃台內，將東西放到流理台之後開始收拾東西準備打烊。從上一次Slade來吃過晚餐後偶爾他還是會來店裡，或許買杯咖啡或吃個飯，但偶爾Slade也會消失個二個星期左右沒來咖啡店。從他們第一次見面（八年前那次不算的話），現在已經快二個月過去，Jason覺得和Slade的關係發展的也許比想像中要來的好。  
至少他們沒有尷尬的直接問對方『嘿你究竟是不是我的靈魂伴侶』－－縱使他很想知道Slade究竟是怎麼看待他的。  
對Slade來說自己到底是一個怎麼樣的存在？這個問題就像跟刺一樣扎在他的心上，每當看見男人的時候他總是希望可以得到一個答案，但他害怕得到的答案是自己所不想聽到的－－也許Jason對Slade來說可有可無，只是一個比自己小了許多的男孩和咖啡店老闆。  
大概是Jason太過於專心思考，甚至連店門被推開的鈴鐺聲音他也沒有聽到，直到熟悉的嗓音在他耳邊響起的時候Jason才震驚地抬頭，然後就看到Slade坐在他吧台前的老位子。  
「呃、嗨。」Jason慌慌張張地打了聲招呼，「我沒想到你今天會來－－畢竟這幾天都在下雨。」  
Slade只是扯了扯嘴角露出了笑容，「我想我是想念這裡的咖啡了。」  
絲毫沒有料到Slade會對自己說出這種話，Jason在聽見這句話的瞬間耳朵就紅了。「噢、呃、謝謝？」他看著依然從容不迫的中年男人，「老樣子？咖啡就好？」  
「咖啡就好。」  
Jason應了聲，在Slade發現自己耳朵紅了之前轉身按下磨豆機的開關。  
等待的期間Slade瞄了店內一圈，整間店裡除了他以外已經沒有其他客人，「我來的有點太晚？」  
「喔、」Jason把煮好的咖啡放到了中年男人眼前，「對，差不多該關門了。」  
「那我－－」  
Jason在Slade繼續說下去之前迅速打斷了對方接下來要說出口的話，「沒關係，還有一點時間。」他有些慌張地看著Slade，對方沉默了一會後聳聳肩開口：  
「好吧。」  
聽見對方的回答後Jason在心裡鬆了口氣，他對Slade笑了笑，接著便開始準備關店的工作。直到Jason冒著雨把人行道上的小看板收進來、並把掛在門上的牌子翻回了CLOSE之後，一轉身就迎向Slade那雙藍眼－－Slade已經盯著他看很久了。他大概讀出了對方眼底下的情緒，彷彿像是在鼓勵Jason開口問出他 _一直想問_ 的問題。  
或許這個問題已經在Jason的心裡放了太久、而他也渴望知道答案，於是他開口了。  
「……所以，你還記得八年前－－的事情？」Jason問，他緊張到覺得心臟跳動的聲音大聲到或許連Slade都聽得見。  
「我記得。」Slade沒有讓Jason等很久就給他了一個肯定的答案，「這不可能忘記－－沒有人會忘記自己靈魂伴侶的長相，孩子。」Slade看著Jason閃著期待的綠色雙眼，他沉默了好一會才又說出最後一句話－－他並不想背叛少年的期待，但讓一個孩子跟自己成為靈魂伴侶？這肯定是一個爛透了的主意。  
「但我不需要靈魂伴侶，Jason。」  
Slade說，接著他就看見了那雙原本期待的眼睛黯淡了下來。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 救命，我快用光存貨了


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他不置可否地哼了聲，今天Slade從早上進來就散發著要揍死所有人的氛圍。「你和你的小男友怎麼了？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短小的過渡章，跳過也無所謂但我就是想寫N52法外三人組....ToT

在今天第五個學生在結束課程後嚇得幾乎是逃出了拳擊館時，Wintergreen忍不住開口：「你知道你今天嚇跑了幾個人嗎？」  
「我本來就長這樣。」  
Slade回得理所當然，但Wintergreen只是挑高了眉：「喔對啊，你就是長這樣。」他不置可否地哼了聲，今天Slade從早上進來就散發著要揍死所有人的氛圍。「你和你的小男友怎麼了？」  
「他 _不是_ 我男友。」Slade瞪向Wintergreen壓低了聲音回，如果眼光可以殺人的話，Wintergreen大概已經死了。  
「說的好像我不知道你最近常常會去那間咖啡店一樣。」可惜對方完全沒把Slade的威嚇放在眼底，「你不說也可以，但你明天開始別給我用 _那張臉_ 來上班，省的又要不知道嚇跑幾個人。」  
Slade沉默了一陣子，最後才緩緩開口說道：「我跟他說了。」  
「說什麼？」  
「我不需要靈魂伴侶。」  
聽了，Wintergreen驚訝地看向Slade，但對方的臉看起來是認真的，他沉默了一會才開口：「哇喔－－我得說，你真他媽是一個渾蛋，你知道嗎。」  
「老天啊閉嘴吧。」Slade的語氣充滿不耐煩，「我只是實話實說。」  
Wintergreen翻了一個白眼，「對啊你就繼續這樣自欺欺人下去吧，真是太好了。」他看了Slade一眼嘆了口氣，「聽著，就算你可以騙得了自己，但你可騙不了我－－你對那個男孩就是有感覺。」  
Slade沒有回答，Wintergreen就當作是默認了，反正他永遠都是對的，「你自己好好想想吧，我先走了，今天你關門。」話說完，他就拿起桌上的車鑰匙和掛在椅子上的外套，在離開前拍了拍Slade的肩膀便頭也不回地走出拳擊館的辦公室。

/

Kori端著二杯熱可可從自家廚房走了出來，Jason依然跟一個小時前一樣，把自己窩在沙發裡看著手上的書。縱使Kori知道書的上下拿反了但她貼心地沒有開口提醒對方。畢竟看得出來Jason心情不是很好。她把其中一杯可可放到Jason面前的桌上後也跟著窩到Jason旁邊。  
今天是他們三個（但Roy毫不意外的又遲到了）固定聚會的日子，Kori坐到他旁邊後盯了Jason好一會，最後Jason只好放棄地把書闔上放回桌上。  
「Jason，你的心情不好。」Kori說，「剛剛你的書是拿反的。」  
「呃、嗯。」Jason有些尷尬地抓了抓頭髮，「我沒注意。」  
「怎麼了？」  
Jason沉默了許久，最後還是輸在Kroi充滿關心意味（單純為朋友的）的眼神下，他的眼神游移了一會，最後才小聲地開口：「呃……Kroi妳有想過－－如果被靈魂伴侶拒絕的話你會怎麼辦嗎？」  
聽了，Kori眨了眨有些淡色的綠眼睛，她馬上猜到了Jason發生什麼事，「噢，我很抱歉。」  
「呃，沒關係。」Jason搖搖頭，「我只是－－我本來也覺得我不需要靈魂伴侶。」  
Kori握住Jason的右手，「Jason－－」她思考了一下，「每個人都需要的，那是你另一半的靈魂，有了他你才能完整－－但我－－我沒有想過被拒絕的情況，不能幫上忙我很抱歉。」  
Jason嘆了口氣，他伸手摸了摸好友的橙色髮絲，「不，沒關係。妳幫我泡了熱可可，這算個大忙。」  
聽了Jason的回應，Kori輕笑了起來，她忍不住給了好友一個擁抱，「我想，或許你們都還沒準備好。」她知道Jason的過去發生了什麼才導致他難以輕易的建立一段關係，甚至告訴自己不需要靈魂伴侶，想到這裡，Kori伸手摸了摸Jason的黑髮，「我永遠都站在你這邊，Jason。」  
「謝謝。」Jason也回抱了Kori。  
而終於趕上的Roy在開門後就目睹了自己的好友和女朋友抱在一起的這一幕，他不滿地開口：「嘿－－你們兩個！抱抱怎麼可以沒算我一份！」  
「因為你太慢了，白癡。」Jason放開Kori後只是給了Roy一個白眼，而Kori則咯咯笑了起來。  
「我甚至沒有熱可可！」  
「我的給你吧。」Kori大方的將自己的熱可可推到了Roy眼前，Roy心滿意足的上前給了自己的女朋友兼靈魂伴侶一個大大的擁抱。  
「喔，Kori妳真是我的小甜心。」  
Jason忍不住又翻了一個白眼。

「Jay bird，我得說，」Roy在聽完了來龍去脈之後嚴肅地做出結論：「你的靈魂伴侶就是個混帳。」  
Jason的反應只是聳聳肩，「法律又沒規定靈魂伴侶一定要在一起。」  
「不。」Roy哼了一聲，「他就是個混帳，他一定知道你喜歡他。」不管怎麼樣，讓Jason難過的人Roy都會做出這個評價，他甚至想會一會這個叫做Slade Wilson的男人到底是個怎樣的混帳。  
「我才沒有喜歡他。」Jason迅速的反駁。  
這次換Roy給了他一個白眼，而旁邊的Kori也不贊同地看著Jason，Roy不置可否地哼了哼，「你絕對是喜歡他，不然你才不會把襪子穿錯。」  
「我－－操。」Jason才想要反駁Roy的話，但他低頭看向自己左右腳的襪子的確是穿錯了之後只能默默地閉上嘴巴。「好吧、好吧，你說的都對。」  
「我本來就是對的！」  
「Jason，」Kori看向Jason，「我覺得，或許你們需要一些時間。」  
「或許吧。」Jason笑了笑，沒多說什麼。  
「也許你們該談談這件事情。」  
「對！」Roy大聲贊同Kori的話，「告訴他是 _你甩了他_ ！」  
「老天啊Roy，你真的就是個白痴。」

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你就是Slade Wilson。」女人說，她冷冷地打量了Slade一輪。

一疊疊的書本已經堆滿在Jason面前的書桌，他已經在圖書館裡待了一整個上午，但毫無所獲。  
他闔上可以從圖書館挖來的最後一本有關於靈魂伴侶相關的研究書籍，疲憊地嘆了口氣。如果說他和Slade都不需要靈魂伴侶的話，那麼最好的方法就是找出可以結束這個該死的關係的方法－－他曾經想過如果Slade是自己的靈魂伴侶，那或許不錯。但Slade都已經清楚明白的拒絕他的話，也許尋找可以結束這個關係的作法對他們兩個來說會是一個好主意。  
命運讓他誕生在高譚的犯罪小巷，而他的靈魂伴侶是一個已經結過婚、有小孩的男人－－更讓他痛苦的是Jason明白自己喜歡Slade，他就是無法控制自己的被對方吸引－－不管是不是因為靈魂伴侶也是原因之一，但總之Jason就是對Slade有好感。他很常單方面的付出感情，甚至Jason已經習慣了單方面的付出，不過當你喜歡的人又正好是你的靈魂伴侶、而他並不想跟你發展成一段穩定關係的話，這又得另當別論。  
Jason又嘆了口氣，就在自己準備把桌上的書整理整理並放回架上十，他的對面突然傳來了熟悉的聲音。  
「我得告訴你，沒有方法，Jason。」  
他有些意外地抬頭，就看見Tim坐在自己對面，他隨手翻了翻其中一本書之後又闔上。  
「Dick告訴我的。」在Jason發問前，Tim自動自發地回答了對方的疑惑。  
「當然了，他就是個大嘴巴。」Jason哼了一聲。他安靜了一會，才又小聲地開口詢問坐在自己對面的三弟：「真的沒有辦法擺脫這種關係？」  
「沒有。我查過了。」Tim回，「再說會想要脫離靈魂伴侶關係的人並不常見，大概只有死亡才能分開彼此。」  
「還真是浪漫。」Jason撇了撇嘴，「看來在這裡繼續待也只是浪費時間，掰啦，鳥寶寶。」他站起身拿起一本一本的書籍，沒等Tim給他的回應便轉身離開。

/

Slade坐在自己的辦公室裡一邊吃著隨便買來的三明治，一邊滑著手上手機，他抬眼看了看辦公室內的掛鐘，指針才在20：40分左右。二個禮拜前他和Jason清楚的表達自己的意思後便沒有再去那間咖啡館、當然也沒有再看到Jason，他聰明地避開了Jason會去的任何地方避免不小心碰到時的尷尬，但Slade偶爾還是會想著自己的靈魂伴侶現在究竟過得如何。  
「Slade－－！」Wintergreen從拳擊館門口大喊著Slade的名字打斷了他的思緒，他吃完最後一口三明治後起身走到辦公室門口瞪向Wintergreen，但故意這麼大聲喊他的罪魁禍首只是比了比門外，「我勸你快點滾過來，否則你會後悔。」話才說完，Wintergreen便自顧自地回到了擂台旁繼續自己的課程，Slade嘆了口氣才緩緩走向拳擊館門口。  
他才剛走到門口，就看見一名身高大約和他差不多、身材比起一般女性健壯許多的紅髮女人雙手抱胸看著他。  
「你就是 _ **Slade Wilson**_ 。」女人說，她冷冷地打量了Slade一輪。這讓Slade有些不快的蹙了眉，但對方絲毫沒把他的反應放在心上，「如果可以的話我真不想看見你。」  
「真棒，我也是。」Slade忍不住反唇相譏，他欣賞這樣子的女人，但不代表他會忍受對方用這樣的態度對待他。  
女人輕哼了一聲，她向後瞄了一眼，Slade才發現後面還有一個壯碩的大個子，很明顯的，對方是他們三個裡面最壯的那一個－－而重點是那個大個子揹著他的靈魂伴侶，Slade的靈魂伴侶現在看起來像是睡死了過去。  
「小B。」  
女人柔聲開口，接到了指示後大個子便不給Slade反應的機會，直接把背上的Jason放了下來硬是塞到Slade懷裡，接著大個子便退回紅髮女人身邊。  
「聽著，Slade Wilson。」紅髮女人又恢復了冷硬的語調，她嚴厲地看著Slade，彷彿一名教師，這讓Slade的情緒越來越差，但女人沒顧著他的情緒只是自顧自地繼續說了下去，「照顧好Jason－－我從沒看他喝成這樣，我想 _你_ 該負責。」紅髮女人說完沒等Slade的反應便轉身跟著大個子走了，Slade不爽地瞪著他們離去的背影，接著低頭看了一眼渾身酒味但還是睡得很沉的Jason一會嘆了口氣。  
「你知道，你可以下班了。」不知何時又晃到Slade背後的Wintergreen緩緩開口。  
「 _操你的_ 。」

/

Jason是被頭痛痛醒的。  
他忍不住哼了一聲，又把頭往被子裡縮了一點，直到他聽見了廚房隱約地傳來了一些聲響，就像是－－就像是有人在他的廚房裡做菜。Jason睜開眼猛地掀開被子，才剛起身就又一陣頭痛，該死的宿醉。Jason在心底罵了一聲後忍著頭痛下了床，卻發現自己根本不在自己的房間內－－更正確來說，Jason甚至不在自己的屋子裡。  
「搞什麼……？」Jason皺著眉看了房間一圈，整間屋子都是陌生的配置。而前一天沉溺於酒精的下場就是他的頭還在隱隱作痛，Jason一邊按著額頭試圖減輕一些疼痛，一邊伸手開了房間門。  
而他才剛開門抬起頭，就看見了站在另一邊－－應該是正從自家廚房走出來，手上還端著兩盤煎蛋火腿和烤土司的Slade。  
「醒了？」Slade看見Jason簡直是嚇呆了的模樣後扯出一抹笑，他把手上的早餐放到了餐桌上，「先吃早餐吧。」  
「呃。」Jason呆站了半天，腦海中充滿了各種髒話和疑問後最後只能發出這個語助詞。他依然站在原地看著Slade愣愣地開口：「呃、這裡是－－你家？」  
Slade挑了眉，「很顯然。」  
「呃……」Jason有些不知所措地站在桌邊，他有點不知該把眼神放哪裡，「抱歉，我沒有想要給你添麻煩。」  
「你沒有給我添麻煩。」Slade拉開椅子，「先吃早餐吧，孩子。」  
Jason猶豫了一會，才慢吞吞地走向餐桌拉開椅子坐了下來。整個早餐時間除了他和Slade咀嚼食物的聲音之外沒有任何的交談，Jason還記得自己昨天去找Artemis和Bizzro喝酒，接著他就沒有什麼記憶了－－他到底跟那兩個人講了多少？為什麼Artemis會把醉醺醺的他丟給Slade？但不得不說Jason有點感激Artemis，不然他大概之後沒什麼機會再看見Slade；不過另一方面他擔憂Slade對這件意外的想法－－或許會更討厭他這個靈魂伴侶……？  
Jason決定放棄思考，他發現如果答案是肯定的話，他應該會難過到死。  
Slade看著坐在自己對面的Jason，對方焦躁的情緒甚至毫無保留地傳了過來，而從早上到現在，Jason始終沒有正眼看過他。中年男人在心裡嘆了口氣，他緩緩開口說道：  
「Jason，我很抱歉我跟你說了那種話。」  
說完的同時，Jason突然從食物中抬起頭，碧綠色的眼睛滿是訝異地盯著Slade：「什麼？呃、」他回想了一下，「……你說你不需要靈魂伴侶這件事？」  
「是的。」Slade看著青年的驚訝而且困惑的反應讓他想笑，但他忍了下來：「考慮到我的過去，我覺得我對你來說不能成為一個好的影響。我認為這樣說或許對你會比較好。」對Slade自己也會更好。  
Jason愣了一會才反應過來Slade說了什麼，他的驚訝逐漸轉變為憤怒，他瞪著坐在對面依然一臉冷靜的Slade開口：「聽著，Slade。我才不介意你過去是一個怎樣的人、也不管你會對我造成什麼影響－－這對我來說 _一點也不重要_ 。但我不能忍受任何一個人擅自幫我做決定－－ _ **包括就算那個人是我的靈魂伴侶。**_ 」  
這下驚訝的人換成了Slade，他看著Jason憤怒的臉好一會，最後忍不住輕笑了起來。  
「這沒什麼好笑的！！！」Jason大吼了起來，但隨後他因為大喊而引起宿醉的頭痛皺起了眉。  
「好吧，孩子。」Slade把早就準備好的解酒藥推到了Jason眼前，「你成功的贏回了我的注意力。」

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!!
> 
> (接下來的不看也沒關係)
> 
> 這大概是2020的最後一次更新，下一次更新應該會一次更新到完結  
> 今年不小心又跑回DCU坑，然後不小心又掉了Sladejay...XD  
> （但讓我掉坑的文翻譯還沒翻完我等的好難過...T T）  
> 本來已經習慣了自己掉的坑自己寫，不過意外得到了反饋讓我有點開心，謝謝大家XD  
> 希望2021一切可以更好&明年更新見！  
> 然後希望有更多Jason右的糧食可以吃.....(人ˇωˇ)(許願


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「所以，」Jason咳了幾聲試圖讓自己冷靜些，但他依然沒有看向Slade：「你為什麼覺得自己不是一個 _好_ 的影響？」

在吃完解酒藥之後Jason的頭痛終於好了一點，他現在能夠跟Slade談談有關於『伴侶』的這件事了。Jason坐在客廳沙發上，整間的屋子佈置十分簡潔，而Slade從廚房走了出來，遞給他一杯熱茶。  
「謝謝。」Jason道了聲謝接過了杯子，而Slade則走到他旁邊坐下。雖然十秒鐘前Jason才自信滿滿的覺得自己可以正常的跟Slade對話，但在中年男人坐到他旁邊之後Jason又沒那麼確定了。  
仔細一想，這好像是Jason第一次和Slade距離這麼近。他偷瞄了一眼只離自己幾公分左右的Slade，卻沒想到馬上就對上Slade的眼神，Jason內心嚇了一跳，連忙又把視線放回馬克杯的熱茶中。Slade在看到青年的反應之後則是露出一抹微笑。  
「所以，」Jason咳了幾聲試圖讓自己冷靜些，但他依然沒有看向Slade：「你為什麼覺得自己不是一個 _好_ 的影響？」  
聽了這句話反倒讓Slade挑高了一邊的眉，「Richard什麼也沒跟你說？」  
「他該跟我說什麼？」Jason終於轉頭看向Slade，「他只說他以前跟你曾經合作過。」  
「噢。好吧。」Slade聳聳肩，「我以為依他過度的保護慾來看，大概全部都跟你說了。」  
過度的保護慾？Jason困惑地看著中年男人。「我不需要Dick或是任何人的保護，我是個成年人。」  
然而Slade聽完只是打趣地看著眼前的少年，直到Jason終於受不了Slade的注視，他撇過頭去後Slade才緩緩開口：「好吧，看樣子今天不是該談論這件事情的時候。」  
Jason哼了一聲，迅速地接了下去：「沒錯，所以你以前到底做了什麼？」  
「我以前是個軍人，Jason。」Slade回，「除此之外，我還是個雇傭兵。」  
「……你賺外快？」Jason思考了一會問。  
「差不多。」Slade看了一眼Jason，「我也對額外的工作沒有那麼挑剔，能做多久是多少。很顯然的，這後來也害慘了我自己。」他對著Jason指了指自己的右眼黑色眼罩。  
「－－八年前？」  
「沒錯。」Slade肯定了Jason的疑問，「那是碰到你之後沒多久的事－－我的兒子被當作人質，雖然我救了他，但我的前妻不再相信我，我們大吵了一架，她帶走了孩子順便給了我一槍。但也許這對我們來說都是一個好的選擇。」  
「為了保護你的孩子？」  
「嗯哼。」Slade回，「我的仇家可不會管我退休了沒。」  
「所以－－」Jason瞄了一眼表情沒有太多變化的Slade後小心翼翼地開口：「這是你不需要靈魂伴侶的原因？」如果Jason沒有猜錯的話，或許Slade還愛著他的前妻和孩子，加上他必須保護這些人，所以他不想要展開新關係，這很合理。Jason垂著眼看著馬克杯中依然冒著白煙的熱茶，他突然有點不想聽到Slade的回答，這個理由顯然合理的可以讓Jason乖乖放棄自己擁有靈魂伴侶這件事。  
Slade看著又開始跟熱茶培養感情的Jason，他嘆了口氣：  
「沒錯，但只是其中一個。」Jason並沒有因為他的回答而把視線放到自己身上，Slade只好接著說：「Jason，我不能再忍受有人被拿去當談判的籌碼，我的年紀也是其中一個問題－－」  
「好吧。」Jason點點頭打斷了Slade還沒說完的話，他把杯子放回桌上，「我懂了。」  
「你懂了？」Slade挑高了眉看著依然沒有看向他的少年。 _他懂了些什麼？_  
Jason終於回頭看向Slade，他一臉嚴肅地開口：「我知道你－－呃、你還愛著你的孩子跟前妻，所以我不會成為你的困擾，相信我，這點我很拿手－－」  
「慢著。」Slade終於受不了的湊上前，他抓住Jason的手讓對方直視著自己，「你從哪句話聽出我還愛著我的前妻？」  
「呃、沒有嗎？」Jason歪了歪頭，不是很確定的反問，「我猜－－為了保護你的孩子就包括前妻？」這是很正常的推斷不是嗎？  
Slade的眉挑的更高了。  
他看著Jason發自內心露出困惑和不解的表情時，他決定把那些該死的狗屁都丟到旁邊去。畢竟他發現他沒辦法忍受眼前這個青年以為他因為還愛著Adeline所以無法接受靈魂伴侶這個可笑的推論。他是曾經愛著Adeline，但現在那些都已經過去－－好吧，Slade大概已經可以想像中Wintergreen衝著他露出欠揍的勝利表情。算了，現在重要的是解除Jason對他的可笑誤會。  
「聽著，Jason。」Slade冰藍色的眼神直視著Jason，他認真地開口說道：「我並不是因為我的孩子或前妻而跟你說我不需要靈魂伴侶－－而是我不能接受 ** _我愛的人_** 被拿去當談判籌碼，因為我不知道會做出什麼事情來，懂嗎？」  
Jason盯著Slade看了好一會，隨後Slade便注意到對方不到幾秒鐘的時間便紅透了臉。  
「這下你懂了。」他滿意地看著Jason露出一抹笑。  
突如其來的告白讓Jason措手不及，他覺得自己的臉正在發燙－－這跟自己預料中的發展不一樣，他本來以為就這樣結束，但他沒想到Slade會在這種時候丟下這顆炸彈。  
就在Jason想說些什麼而開口的同時，Slade直接湊上前用一個吻封住了他接下來要說出口的任何話。

/

這真是有點來的太快了。  
Jason盯著天花板還在思考昨天一整天所發生的事情。本來他以為和Slade談完之後會達成協議不再見面，而不是在Slade對自己說了一切之後兩個人就滾到了床上，該做的不該做的通通做了，而且他還因此多睡了一個晚上（他的咖啡店已經二天沒有營業了，甚至沒有貼休假公告）。但老實說這些並不壞－－更正確的來說是好極了－－想到這裡Jason的臉又不由自主地紅了起來。他翻了一個身，就看見不知何時醒來的Slade正盯著他看，這讓Jason的心跳差點跳出喉嚨。  
「我不知道你的表情這麼有趣。」Slade心情愉快地開口，他伸手摸了摸青年有些紅的臉頰。  
「我只是……呃、訊息量太大。」Jason臉又更紅了，Slade帶著笑意的臉讓他有點不知所措，他只能又垂下眼不去看對方。但很顯然Slade並沒有想要因此放過Jason，他原本捏著耳朵的手往下移到Jason下巴，硬是要對方抬頭面對自己。  
「所以，你還沒告訴我有關於你的事情。」Slade問，「為什麼那時候你會在那裡？」他沒有忘記當時第一次碰到Jason的時候是在高譚某一條陰暗的小巷子，他發現了自己的靈魂伴侶－－滿身是傷，肚子上還被捅出了一個洞，不停地流出鮮血。如果不是他發現Jason的話，自己的靈魂伴侶或許就會那樣死在潮濕而黑暗的巷子裡。  
「我－－」Jason頓了頓，「我那時候想要殺了害死我爸的黑道老大，但我失敗了。」  
Slade思考了一會才開口：「所以，你本來想殺的人還活著嗎？」  
Jason只是緩緩地點了點頭。  
「他還在服刑。」  
「－－你想要他死嗎？」Slade問，他盯著靈魂伴侶的碧綠色雙眼，「如果你想的話，我可以為你殺了他。」  
Jason有些訝異地緩緩睜大了雙眼，但Slade只是認真地看著他，Jason思考了許久，最後只是搖搖頭。  
「不，Slade。」Slade依然盯著他看，Jason主動靠上前將頭埋進對方的肩窩裡，中年男人身上的麝香味令他感到莫名的安心，他蹭了蹭之後才又繼續說道：「現在殺了他也不能改變什麼，不需要為我做這件事情。」  
「……你這麼說的話。」Slade吻上了Jason的眼角，他伸手把懷中的青年抱得更緊了一些，「現在，我想我們可以再睡一會。」  
Jason輕輕應了一聲，最後在Slade懷中閉上了眼。

**尾聲**

隔了二天的開店第一個遇到的就是偶爾會來店裡幫忙（兼Tim的女友）的Stephanie一個『我完全不知道你在幹嘛』的眼神。Jason在忙了一陣子之後終於受不了的翻了個白眼看向已經坐在櫃檯二小時什麼也沒做，就只是盯著自己看的Stephanie開口：  
「幹嘛？」  
「幹－－嘛－－？」Stephanie刻意的拉長了語氣，「你知道你自己毫無預警地消失了兩天嗎？我都快被Dick煩死！」  
「喔，果然是Dick。」Jason又翻了一個白眼，「說真的，他都不用上班嗎？布魯德海文的警察這麼閒？」  
「如果他的弟弟不跟危險人物搞在一塊的話，他會認真工作的。」  
「老天，那個大嘴巴到底跟多少人說？」Jason嘆了口氣。「還有，他才不是危險人物。」  
Stephanie聽見Jason的回答後瞇細了一雙眼，「所以你不否認你跟『某個人』搞在一起？附帶一提，除了Bruce之外的人都知道了。」  
「操。」Jason這下是真的覺得事情有點傳得太開了，Dick到底是哪來的預感他會跟Slade搞在一起？（雖然最後的確也是搞在一起，但Jason真的不知道會變成這樣。）  
Stephanie看著Jason的反應一會才又開口，「所以……那個人是你的靈魂伴侶？」  
「嗯哼。」Jason點點頭。  
「所以他不是個危險人物？」  
「對我來說不是，Steph。」Jason回，「他對我來說很安全。」  
Stephanie又瞇細了眼盯著Jason一會，確認Jason說的是真的後才開口：「好吧，Jason。」接著她在吧台前伸開了雙手示意Jason過來，Jason先是翻了個白眼，猶豫了一會才不情不願的上前跟著伸出手抱住Stephanie。  
「我真的為你感到開心，Jay。」  
「妳知道現在店裡還有其他客人吧？」  
Stephanie笑了起來，她放開了Jason：「我當然知道，你不想知道你的靈魂伴侶會不會因為這樣吃醋嗎？」  
「去妳的。」  
Stephanie只是笑得更加大聲。

「小女孩，妳成功的讓他的靈魂伴侶吃醋了。」  
突然插入的嗓音讓Jason和Stephanie一起回頭，Slade看著他們兩個露出一抹笑。  
「哇喔－－」Stephanie在看見Slade之後眼神亮了起來，她伸手拍了拍Jason，「Jay，你可沒說你的另一半這麼帥。」  
「夠了。」  
Jason拍了一下Stephanie的頭，但Slade還是注意到他的男孩默默地紅了一張臉（他的男孩意外的害羞，這點讓Slade覺得他很可愛），他笑著走向了吧台坐到Stephanie旁邊的位子後開口：「Slade，Slade Wilson。」  
「Stephanie。」Stephanie爽朗地朝Slade打了聲招呼，「你看起來有點可怕。」她比了比Slade的眼罩，「不過我覺得你人還不錯，第六感。」  
「謝了。」Slade看向在吧台後方忙的Jason一會，有些刻意地壓低嗓音開口：「 ** _親愛的。_** 」  
接著就聽見玻璃破碎的清脆聲響在店內響起，Jason看著被自己摔破的玻璃杯一會，回頭用力地瞪向罪魁禍首，然而Slade只是笑得一臉無辜。而坐在旁邊的Stephanie只是興奮地開口：  
「天啊Jason你的臉好紅！」  
「我只是想要一杯咖啡。」Slade依然說得十分無辜。  
「去你們的！」

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021快樂！  
> 希望今年可以各方面都變得更好
> 
> 總之先到這裡這篇就先結束了，非常感謝給我kudos跟留言和觀看這篇的各位：D  
> 其實還有一些東西想寫，不過之後會以番外篇的方式更新吧（本篇我就堅持要全年齡sorry），  
> 很想寫寫Damian知道這件事情之後的反應（對他還不知道）  
> 總之先這樣！謝謝大家！  
> Give me more SLADEJAY!!🥺🥺🥺🥺


End file.
